Those Quirky Gilmore Girls
by JessMilosgirl
Summary: The Ins and Outs of the Gilmores, what is it they want? RJ
1. What She Wants

Those Quirky Gilmores  
  
Chapter One: What she wants. Hey! This is my first chapter. I hope you like it, if you do, review, if you don't well, review anyway and tell me what I'm doing wrong K? I don't know if it's been done before, but there's a song theme after every chapter.  
  
Rory hung up the phone angrily. Frustrated with Dean, she just finished arguing with him for what seemed like an eternity about, who else? Jess. She understood how Dean could get jealous. He was her boyfriend, but he didn't share with Rory the same passions Jess did: books and music. They seemed like such small links, but they were more important to Rory than the smaller things her and Dean had in common. If only he could understand that it was only a friendship. Nothing more. She loved Dean, who wouldn't? He's the sweetest, most generous guy any girl could ask for. She argued with Dean time and time again that Jess was only a friend, but the feeling deep down in her heart contradicted every word she spoke and thought.  
  
slam!  
  
"Oh my god!" Rory exclaimed, slamming the phone into the cradle.  
  
(from the kitchen) Hearing some of the argument, concerned, Lorelai said, "Ror? Everything ok?"  
  
Rory got up from her room and entered the kitchen to join her mom.  
  
"No! I'm tired of this same old argument."  
  
"Jess?" Lorelai said sypmpathetically, she had heard this frustration from her daughter before.  
  
"Yes!" Rory practically yelled. "Why can't he just accept that we're friends?"  
  
"Well hun," Lorelai started, "if you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't want to share you either."  
  
"I'm so tired of him being jealous all the time and always worrying about whether or not he's gonna get upset because I spent time with Jess." Rory said, feeling defeated she sat in the chair next to her mom.  
  
"Wait! Wait! I have a solution! Don't spend time with Jess! Problem solved."  
  
"Very funny." Rory said dryly. "That's like me telling you not to hang out with Luke."  
  
"Why Luke?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just an example." Rory explained.  
  
"You don't like Luke?" she asked her daughter seriously.  
  
"I needed a name," Rory began, "his happened to be the first to pop into my mind."  
  
"What's wrong with Luke?"  
  
"Nothing, I like..." Rory tried.  
  
(cuts her off) "He's your coffee and 90 food supplier, you'd better let go of what bugs you about him." And after a couple of seconds she added, "It's the hats isn't it?"  
  
"No! He doesn't..." Rory tried explaining, again being cut off.  
  
"Then it's the flannels isn't it? Yeah, they can get kinda..." It was Rory's turn to cut her mother off.  
  
"No! He doesn't bug me!" Rory said, frustrated.  
  
"Then why'd you say that?" Lorelai seemed confused.  
  
"I didn't! I just said... you know? I don't even remember why Luke was even brought up." Rory gave up.  
  
"You said you were thinking about him."   
  
"What? I never said that." Rory was growing tired of the conversation.  
  
"You said his name popped into your head- you think about Luke often?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What? No. Oh! Wait, no, I was saying before I was rudely misconstrued..." Rory tried to explain, before she was cut off again.  
  
"Honey, you know mommy doesn't like the big words."  
  
"Sorry- ok what I was saying was how would you like it if someone, actually a lot of someone's told you not to hang out with him?"  
  
"I'd tell them they weren't the boss of me." Lorelai offered.  
  
"It'd suck, big time. That's how I feel with Jess. I finally find someone who I can have a decent conversation about books and music with, even though Lane can talk for years about music, so mostly books with and everyone disapproves of it." Rory started getting riled up again.  
  
"Books huh?" Lorelai questioned if that was their only link.  
  
"Yeah, books, those square things you open and read." she explained to her mother sarcastically.  
  
"Jess is into books?" Lorelai asked, somewhat shocked.  
  
"Yeah, probably more than I am." she defended.  
  
"Wow, never really thought of Jess as a book kinda guy." Lorelai began.  
  
"First impressions can really screw things up for a guy."  
  
"The thieving, drinking, smoking type, but the bookish type was definitely near the bottom." she went on.  
  
"You never gave him a chance."  
  
"Should I?" Lorelai said seriously, looking into her daughter's eyes.  
  
"Yes, you should. I did." She caught her mother's eyes.  
  
"And you're an excellent judge of character, look at Dean and Lane. I guess I will, for you, but only for you." she considered.  
  
"Good," she said, feeling triumphant, "thank you."  
  
"So what about Dean?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"What about Dean?" Rory answered, very casually, perhaps a little too casually.  
  
"What about Dean?" Lorelai repeated with question in her voice.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way." Rory tried to take back her choice of words.  
  
"How'd you mean it? Quick, still time to redeem yourself." Lorelai said, with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"I mean, wait," Rory stammered. "I got confused! I mean, what do you mean about Dean?"  
  
"I mean," Lorelai began, "are you gonna try to get Jess in his good graces too, or are you just gonna continue fighting with him?"  
  
"I guess I could try, again, to explain to him that he has nothing to worry about, Jess and I are just friends and he has no reason to be jealous. I have a feeling that it's a losing battle though."  
  
"Good luck. I'm on your side, just be sure you know what you really want before you make any sure decisions." she added her motherly advice.  
  
"Yeah." Rory agreed. Then added, "Mom?"  
  
"Yeah?" she answered quietly.  
  
"What is it that I want again?" she asked her mother.  
  
"Only you can tell yourself that hun, sorry." she understood exactly how her daughter felt, she didn't know what she wanted for herself.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you would say something smart and motherly like that." Rory said with a slight smile.  
  
"I do what I can." she smiled back and hugged her daughter.  
  
Theme Song  
  
"Things I'll never Say"by Avril Lavigne Rory to Jess  
  
I'm tuggin at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes.  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for the words, inside my head. Chorus I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it. Yeah. If I could say what I wanna say, I'd say I wanna blow you... away. Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I wanna see, I want to see you go down, on one knee. Marry me today, Guess I'm wishing my life away, On these things I'll never say. It won't do me any good, it's just a waste of time, What use is it to you, what's on my mind? If it ain't coming out, were not going anywhere, So why can't I just tell you that I care? Chorus What's wrong, with my tongue? These words keep slipping away. I stutter, I stumble, like I've got nothing to say. Chorus


	2. A Penny For his thoughts

Those Quirky Gilmores Chapter Two: Penny for his thoughts.  
  
Ok hey again, here for a chapter two, there's a lot of Rory and Jess together in this one, I love them two together just FYI. It's amazing how much a couple of cups of coffee and blasting music into your ears helps you concentrate on writing, well, for me at least. Ok, here we go.  
  
-Sitting on a bench in town.-  
  
"How can you even compare Ginsberg to Hemingway?" Rory asked Jess. She loved discussing books with him, he was one of the few who deeply understood and appreciated books as much as she did.  
  
"Because Hemingway only wrote about how much pain and suffering there is, he was a fisherman, Ginsberg wrote about how life really is." Jess explained.  
  
"Yeah, but not all life is like that, there's so much good in life too, he should have included some of that too, and there is a lot of pain and suffering in real life." Rory argued.  
  
"And totally contradict everything else in the poem? What would be the point? He wrote "HOWL" to say something, to express his attitude towards life, his own personal Hell. But he did talk about love in "Song." Jess explained.  
  
"Yeah, he talks about how much of a burden it is." Rory contradicted.  
  
"Well, it's not all cake and ice cream." Jess spoke from personal experience.  
  
"He must have not had very many friends." Rory said sadly.  
  
"What about Carl Solomon?" Jess suggested.  
  
"You think they were friends?" she asked him.  
  
"Nobody's perfect- that's what I think he's saying. He accepts him and his faults. They were companions, in that, non-gay way."  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I wasn't his friend." Rory laughed.  
  
"Why?" Jess asked. "Afraid he'd make all your hidden imperfections known?"  
  
"Yeah, it'd just make me really depressed." Rory said.  
  
"Well, it'd be the shortest poem ever written." Jess complimented.  
  
(Rory blushed and looked at her feet.) (realizing the uncomfortable silence he just created, Jess decided to change the subject.)  
  
"So..." he began. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
(Relieved he thought of a new topic) "Oh, you know, the usual, knock off a couple liquor stores and seek out some druggie to impregnate me- how about you?"  
  
"We're in luck!" He exclaimed. "I was hoping for an accomplice and I was wondering when my smoking habit was gonna benefit me." he gave her his lifted eyebrow look and grin.  
  
"Hehe- actually I was gonna have a "night in" sort of deal- you know, movie, and snacks, or a book and snacks, or..." she smiled back, trailing off.  
  
"Snacks and snacks?" he smiled at her.  
  
"Something like that. What are you REALLY doing?" she asked seriously.  
  
"Something juvenile most likely," he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Unless I'm in the company of a good citizen." (giving her his cutest grin)  
  
(picking up on his subtlety) "Hey Jess?" she said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah?" (looking innocent)  
  
"You wanna come watch a movie with me tonight?" she asked with a grin.  
  
He put on a serious face. "Will there be snacks?"  
  
"Of course there will be snacks." she laughed.  
  
"Cause snacks are all the motivation I need." he explained.  
  
"I assure you, there will be snacks."  
  
"And you?" he said with a mischievious grin.  
  
"Of course and me," she smiled back. "It's my house."  
  
"Then there's no other place I'd rather be." he caught her eye.  
  
She tried to pretend she didn't notice and looked away. "Cool," checking her watch she said, "I gotta get going, my mother awaits." She got up and turned to him. "Come by around... seven ok?" she raised her eyebrows to ask.  
  
"Seven? Yeah, I might be able to do that, I'll clear my schedule." he nodded his head.  
  
"See you then." she shook her head while smiling and walking away."  
  
"Bye," he said as he watched her walk away. (dirty! Sorry) Jess couldn't help but think of her as she disappeared around the corner. He always thought of her. He got up and started walking. It wouldn't be a problem, except that she's the only girl he's ever unsuccessfully been able to rid his thoughts of. She did something to him, meant something to him. No girl, including his mother, had ever meant anything to him. But Rory was different. She knew about books, she sat and listened. She cared, she gave him a chance and she didn't judge. She seemed to accept him right off the bat, that was rare for him. Very rare. He liked her, a lot, he couldn't help it, she was so easy to like. But he was beginning to feel more for her more and more every time he thought of her, which was all the time. Her incredibly innocent face with those amazing blue eyes. Her quick wit and her taste in music- she was everything he wanted. But at the same time, everything he couldn't have. It figured, he thought as he shook his head. The first time he's ever loved anyone and she has a jerk boyfriend, who bags groceries!! As he was walking he stopped in his tracks. Did he actually just involuntarily admit to himself that he loved her? Yeah, he did, and it wasn't one of those think before you speak things, because he wasn't speaking out loud, he was only thinking to himself, thank God. But he knew that had he been speaking out loud, it would have slipped out without a pre- thought. Does that mean that he did love her? Jess forced the thought out of his head as he started walking again towards the diner. He knew it didn't matter if he did love her; she was taken. And not to mention too good for him. AHH! He had to stop thinking about her.  
He got to Luke's and ran upstairs after nodding to his uncle. He laid on his bed and checked his watch. Only 4, he had three hours to burn so he pulled out his latest novel, " A Moveable Feast" by Ernest Hemingway out of his back pocket. Rory had recommended it earlier that week. It wasn't exactly his favorite type of book, but he enjoyed it, he loved arguing with her about books. He loved to see her get all worked up, and her eyes get really bright when she talked about something she was passionate about. He secretly agreed with most of her points, but openly disagreed just to hear her talk. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it. There he went, thinking about her again, he tried even harder to concentrate on the book and less on thoughts of her.  
  
Theme song: Change by Good Charlotte Jess to Rory I am lost in the see through, I think you lost yourself too. Throughout all of this confusion, I hope I'd somehow get to you. I practice all the things I'll say, To tell you how I feel, And when I finally get my chance, It all seems so surreal. Cause from the first time I saw you, I only thought about you. I didn't know you, I wanted to hold on to, The things you never say to me. Chorus Cause you said, you can't change the way you feel. I could never do that, I could never do that. And you can't tell me this ain't real, Cause this is real. And you would see right through that. In the end it's all I've got, I wanna hold onto that. So I'm gonna hold, on and on and on and on... Now you've got me watching your eyes, Watching just to see, watching just to see, You've got me waiting just to see, If you'll ever look at me. And if it goes the way it never will, Will it ever go, will it ever go my way? Your eyes are watching me. Now you've got me thinking about, the first time that I met you, standing in a crowded room, but I could only see you. And I hope my words will get through, Cause now I can't forget you. I wanna tell you, if only I could reach you, And make you feel this way... Chorus 


	3. Movie Madness

Those Quirky Gilmores Chapter Three: Movie Madness  
  
Hey, so I'm at chapter three, I liked the last chapter, um,, that's it I guess.  
  
Sticking "American Beauty" into the VCR, Rory checks her watch for the fifth time in five minutes. Twenty minutes after.  
  
"Where is he?" she asks herself as she picks up the phone and dials Jess's phone number.  
  
At the apartment, Jess was so wrapped up in the book, he barely heard the phone ringing. Without looking up from the book he reached over and grabbed the phone from his nightstand.  
  
Mildly annoyed to be disturbed, he answered, "yeah?"  
  
"Hey." Rory said quietly into the receiver.  
  
Jess snapped back into reality by the sound of her voice, "Hey!" he checked his watch, it said 7:21. "Oh man! Rory. I'm so sorry. I got caught up in this book, I'm on my way alright?"  
  
She barely got in an "ok bye," before she heard the phone click on the other end.  
  
Jess threw the phone down and carefully place marked his book. He grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment. Running past Luke he asked where he was going.  
  
"Rory's" he said over his shoulder quickly, "be back later."  
  
He ran over to her house in record time.  
  
At the door, Rory stood with her arms crossed in mild annoyance. "You're 25 minutes late, what book were you reading?"  
  
"Uh...Catcher in the Rye," he lied.  
  
Letting him in she gave him a strange look,"haven't you read that already?"  
  
"Yeah, like fifty times." he answered honestly.  
  
"Oh." she said, leading him into the living room.  
  
"So what are we watching?" he said, taking his coat off.  
  
"American Beauty. I love Annette Benning in this role." Rory said with a smile.  
  
"NO wonder, she makes your mom look normal." he said grinning.  
  
"Hey!" she said in mock offense, "my mom's normal."  
  
"Whatever you say." he said ashe sat down and looked around. "So what do we have for snacks? You said there'd be snacks."  
  
"Well..." she began, "there's chips, candy, popcorn, and that's just to start."  
  
-After the movie.-  
  
"I love that movie more and more every time I see it." Rory said with a stretch.  
  
"How many times have you seen it?" Jess asked her.  
  
"A couple." she answered unconvincingly.  
  
"As in...?" he urged.  
  
"Ten or twelve." she said reluctantly.  
  
"Ten or twelve!?" Jess said shocked.  
  
"I told you," she said, "better and better every time I see it."  
  
"Man! And I thought I was bad with re-reading books."  
  
The phone rang and Rory picked it up. "Hello?" she said uncertainly.  
  
"Hey!" Dean's voice came through the phone, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hey!" she said with forced excitement. She covered the mouthpiece and turned to Jess. "I'll be right back K?"  
  
Jess knew there was only one person she'd have to leave to talk to, and that would be Dean. "Sure." he said curtly.  
  
She waled into the kitchen with the phone to her ear. "So hey, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just wanted to see if you wanted to do something." he asked, hopeful.  
  
"Well," she hesitated, "I'm kinda busy right now, how about later?"  
  
"Later? Rory it's already 9:30." Dean paused. "What are you doing that you can't drop and spend some time with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Uh, watching a movie." she said slowly.  
  
"You can't stop it?"  
  
"With Jess." she said reluctantly.  
  
"Jess?" he asked with anger rising up in his voice. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"At least I'm honest." she tried defending herself.  
  
" Yea, honestly pissing me off."  
  
"You're pissed off because I'm hanging out with a friend? Do you know how wrong that is?" her voice showing a hint of anger also.  
  
"I'm pissed off you're hanging out with him." he said, the tone getting angrier with every word.  
  
"Dean, I can't keep having this same argument with you."  
  
"Neither can I." he said with a forfeited tone in his voice.  
  
"What do you suggest?" she asked, hoping for some solution.  
  
"Choose." he said quickly.  
  
"What?" Rory said, shocked as his supposed ultimatum.  
  
"Choose-" he repeated, "a friendship with him, or a relationship with me."  
  
"You can't make me do that," she said, with some contempt, "he's my friend."  
  
"I notice you didn't defend our relationship."  
  
"Well, it's not fair."  
  
"Well, that's the choice." he retorted.  
  
"That's not a choice, that's an ultimatum."  
  
"Well, so it is. It's your choice." he said.  
  
She hesitated to answer, afraid of saying the wrong thing. "I want to be with you, but I'm not going to stop being Jess's friend."  
  
After a couple seconds pondering her answer he said, "I guess you made your decision then."  
  
"Dean..." Rory tried.  
  
"Bye Rory." And with that he hung up.  
  
Rory stood for a couple minutes holding the phone, stunned. Jess walked up. "Everything Ok?" he asked her quietly.  
  
She looked at him and slowly shook her head. As tears formed in her eyes, she looked down.  
  
"That thing permanently attached?" Jess said, pointing to the phone.  
  
Realizing she still had it in her hand she cradled it.  
  
"You look like your cat just died." he said somewhat trying to lighten the mood. Realizing tears were falling he became serious. "Hey," he said, lifting her chin, making her look at him. "Everything alright? What's wrong? What happened?" he looked into her eyes with genuine concern.  
  
"Dean," she began, "he just broke up with me."  
  
"Oh." he said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
They both sat in silence. After a few minutes Jess spoke.  
  
"Thanks." he said quietly.  
  
Her tears drying now, "For what?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I heard what you said to him before you said his name last." he said, avoiding her eyes this time.  
  
"You were listening?" Rory asked.  
  
"You were talking pretty loud." Jess explained. "Just wanted to thank you."  
  
"It wasn't a fair ultimatum." she replied.  
  
"No, it wasn't." he agreed. "Do you regret your answer?"  
  
She thought about it a few seconds and answered, "No. I can't be with someone who tells me who I can and can't hang out with."  
  
"It's pretty crappy."  
  
"Yeah." she nodded in agreement.  
  
"It's getting pretty late, I should get going." he said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Yeah... Jess?" she called.  
  
He looked back at her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Just wanted to thank you." she said with a half smile.  
  
He gave her a confused look, "What'd I do?"  
  
"You were here. Thanks."  
  
He smiled, nodded and backed out of the room as he left.  
  
Theme song: Speak Softly  
  
by Best Foot Forward Mostly Dean to Rory, but just really the whole chapter.  
  
It's gotta be done, so lets start now. It's time to face our frustrations, so why delay? They told you it'd be alright. They told you you'd do just fine. So what's the use of waking up, When you can't bare to see? There's too little time, so don't forget. You can't hide for too long. You can't stand in the shadows. Better make up your mind before it's too late. Better hold on to something. Or you won't accomplish anything at all. Speak softly, it's getting late. I can hear your heart beating from your chest. It's the biggest scene I've ever seen in my life. It's so loud and deafening. I can't believe what's happening. When you're dead, I'll still be having fun. Until I see, you ruined everything. I'll pretend that nothings wrong. And all I know, is that we'll never know. There's nowhere left to go. 


	4. Secrets Don't Make Friends, They Keep Th...

Chapter 4: Secrets Don't Make Friends They Keep Them  
  
A/N: This chapter kind of follows the theme of the bridge scene at the end of "They Shoot Gilmore's Don't They?"  
  
Rory had cried, as all girls do at the loss of their first love. But there, in the kitchen with Jess was the extent of her tears. She would have thought it was odd, but her heart told her exactly what she already knew: she didn't love him, not anymore, not like she used to. It also told her that she felt more for Jess then she let everyone believe, including him, including her. She'd been denying it to Dean for so long but lately it had been getting more and more difficult to convince herself that he meant nothing to her beyond friendship. A few days had passed since that night at Rory's house. She thought about it less and less and about Jess more and more. She wanted to tell Jess how she felt, but didn't know how to go about it, she wasn't even sure how he felt about her. He was so hard to read. Every time she looked into his deep, beautiful brown eyes, she got lost in the mystery of them. She just couldn't read his eyes like she could everyone else's. She decided to take a chance and leap into the possibility that he felt the same. * * *  
  
Rory caught up with Jess walking briskly on the sidewalk.   
  
"Hey!" She said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I was hoping I'd find you."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I wanted to talk."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, no, no. It's actually, uh, where were you headed?" Rory said nervously.  
  
"The book store, but you changed the subject."  
  
"Yeah, I realize that."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Well, I have this dilemma. Actually my friend does. Lane, Lane does."  
  
"And." he asked, worrying where this was going.  
  
"She asked me what she should do, and I thought maybe you could add some male perspective."  
  
"Alright, what's the problem?" He asked.  
  
"Well there's this guy."  
  
"Oh no Rory, not a teen drama, anything but that."  
  
"Please?" Rory begged. "I really want your input."  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"Ok well, Lane's boyfriend just broke up with her."  
  
"Wow, must be something in the water, seems like an epidemic going around."  
  
"Yeah, well, Lane likes this other guy, but she's not sure how he feels about her."  
  
"Please don't ask me to ask him how he feels about her." Jess pleaded.  
  
"No, but do you think she should tell him anyway?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Jess said uninterested.  
  
"Jess, seriously."  
  
"Rory, I'm not really good at this stuff."  
  
"Do you think she should tell him or not?"  
  
"What does she have to lose?"  
  
"Well, nothing. But they're friends, and she doesn't want to ruin it."  
  
"Think of it this way, if he likes her, and she tells him she likes him, then yea for them, if she tells him and he doesn't like her, then they're exactly where they are now, nothing's lost and nothing has to change, except for maybe for the better."  
  
"Wow." Rory was stunned, she didn't expect for him to care that much. "And you said you weren't good at this stuff."  
  
"Just don't tell anyone I said all that."  
  
"Your secret's safe."  
  
"So do you think she'll tell him?" Jess inquired, he was a little curious now.  
  
"Yeah, I think she will. Hey, I have to get going though, thanks for helping."  
  
"You're not coming to the book store with me?"  
  
"Another time, I have to go do something."  
  
"Alright, see you later."  
  
"Bye." Rory walked away from him with so many new thoughts. She decided to tell him tonight, she just had to figure out how.  
  
* * *  
  
She walked up to Luke's, book in hand, with excitement and nervousness turning her insides into butterflies. She knew when, she knew where, she knew most of the how. She stepped in the door and was greeted by the familiar bell and Luke's friendly grin.  
  
"Hi Rory, how are you?"  
  
"Hey Luke, I'm good. Uh, could you give this to Jess when he gets in? I borrowed it and I just wanted to return it." Rory said, handing to book to him.  
  
"Sure." He said, taking it from her and looking at it. "The Great Gatsby, any good?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. I highly recommend it."  
  
"I'm not one for reading, that's more Jess's thing."  
  
"Hence the book."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be sure he gets it."  
  
"Thanks Luke." "No problem Rory." She left with a great feeling of anticipation, which grew by the minute.  
  
* * *  
  
Jess got home from work and immediately ran upstairs to shower. His shift had run late  
  
so it was already after 9. He went into his room for clothes when he noticed the book.  
  
The Great Gatsby, he loaned it to Rory a couple of days ago and he wondered how it got  
  
on to his bed. He picked it up, hoping to see some notes in the margins. That was their  
  
"thing," discussing their thoughts of books in books. He started flipping through it when  
  
a small blue piece of paper floated onto the bed. He picked it up it was Rory's  
  
handwriting. Five simple words and a time: MEET ME AT THE BRIDGE 10:00. He  
  
checked his watch: 9:30- he had time to shower and get ready. His curiosity was rising  
  
by the minute. They had met at the bridge before, since the day of their picnic it seemed  
  
like it was their own little private spot in Stars Hollow. They talked about books,  
  
authors, Kirk's latest antics and other stuff. So it wasn't so unusual to get the request,  
  
just the way she did it- it was so. not Rory. She never acted mysteriously, she was  
  
always so upfront, but she never ceased to amaze him and surprise him. So he showered  
  
and dressed, told Luke he was meeting Rory, left the diner and made his way towards his  
  
one and only favorite place in Stars Hollow.  
  
Theme Songs: Take My Hand by Dido Rory to Jess  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking, Take my hand and show me where we're going Lie down next to me, look into my eyes And tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling, What you feel now is what I feel for you Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection, Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you Give your trust to me and look into my heart And show me, show me what you're doing So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling, What you feel is what I feel for you Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you, I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you Take your time and if I'm lying to you,  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
  
Theme song: Stellar by Incubus Jess to Rory Meet me in outerspace We could spend the night, watch the earth come up I've grown tired of that place, wont you come with me We could start again How do you do it, make me feel like I do How do you do it, its better than I ever knew  
  
Meet me in outerspace I will hold you close, If your afraid of heights  
  
I need you to see this place, It might be the only way That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you How do you it, make me feel like I do How do you do it, its better than I ever knew How do you do it, make me feel like I do Do oh oh oh oh oh You are stellar You are stellar How do you it, make me feel like I do  
  
How do you do it, its better than I ever knew How do you do it, make me feel like I do How do you do it, make me feel like I do, Yeah. 


	5. Confess to Me Your Love Tonight

"Chapter 5 Confess to me Your Love Tonight  
  
Rory arrived at the bridge 15 minutes earlier than she told him to meet her there. She thought she'd get there early and give herself some time to figure out what she'd day to him. She sat down and stared into the reflection of the full moon on the pond. It was so mesmerizing she stopped thinking of what to say and let herself get completely caught up in the moment. Like Emerson described in his essay "Nature." Just her and nature, nothing else. She jumped when a small pebble broke the calm surface of the water. She looked up and smiled at Jess as he approached her.  
  
"Sorry," he started, "you were concentrating so hard I thought the only way to break the staring contest between you and the water was to make it blink first."  
  
"I would've won anyway. Sit down."  
  
He sat next to her and pulled out the paper. "So what's this about?"  
  
"I thought it was self-explanatory, you're here aren't you?"  
  
"Well yeah, but."  
  
"I just wanted to see you. To talk." Rory said quietly.  
  
"I won't argue with that. What's up?"  
  
"I might as well just come out and say it."  
  
"Oh boy, what is it?" Jess started to get a bit worried.  
  
"Well, you know how Dean."  
  
"How did I know this would be about him?"  
  
"Jess? Can I finish?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead."  
  
"Well, you know how he'd always get upset when we hung out?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You know how he always talked about you liking me?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? Dean's a loser."  
  
"So it is true?" He was caught off guard; he looked at Rory trying to figure out where this came from and where it was going. "What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know that's why I asked."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Jess, could you just answer, no questions asked?" Rory pleaded for him to be serious.  
  
"Rory, I don't know what to say. I don't want to say the wrong thing and make you mad."  
  
"You won't," she reassured him, "no matter what, just tell me."  
  
Jess sat in silent thought for a few moments. Should he tell her? Could it end in him getting exactly what he's wanted for so long? Or should he lie and avoid being vulnerable? He liked the latter idea, but he loved the thought of being with her even more. He turned and looked into her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I do have feelings for you."  
  
Rory could feel her heart start to swell up.  
  
"So I guess this is yea for us." Rory said.  
  
"What?" Jess was confused.  
  
"You said, 'if he likes her and she tells him she likes him, then yea for them'."  
  
He sat there looking at her for a couple seconds letting what she just said sink in.  
  
"But you never told me."  
  
"Jess, I just did."  
  
"But you said it was."  
  
"Lane. Yeah, I know but I needed your input on what I should do."  
  
"I see, so now what?" He asked.  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet."  
  
"Well, I suggest we talk about THAT later and let's talk about something else."  
  
"Like what?" Rory said relieved.  
  
"Like, what'd you think of the book?"  
  
"It was great! Surprising. Ironic."  
  
"Yeah I know!" Jess started. "Imagine, being killed by your lover's husband's lover's husband because he thought you killed his wife when really it was your lover who killed her."  
  
"It sounds like it belongs in one of those brain buster books."  
  
"Or a Jerry Springer episode."  
  
"Pretty mind blowing. I felt so bad for Daisy's cousin, what was his name?"  
  
"Nick. Yeah, I know, he was the only one who really knew everything that was going on but he was still so insignificant."  
  
"Sad."  
  
After the initial conversation had switched, Rory's nervousness subsided and she relaxed. It felt so natural to talk to Jess, like they had been friends forever. She loved listening to him talk, how he pronounced some of his words. His crooked little grins, his cocky little smirks and especially the way he raised his left eyebrow. She loved his lips so much she was constantly resisting the temptation to pull him close and kiss him. And it was all she could do to stop herself form running her fingers through his perfectly disheveled hair. She couldn't deny her feelings for him any more than he could deny his feelings for her.  
  
Theme song: Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon I can't fight this feelin' any longer And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger I only wish I had the strength to let it show. I tell myself that I can't hold out forever I say there is no reason for my fear. 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together You give my life direction you make everything so clear. And even as I wander I'm keepin' you in sight You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night And I'm gettin' closer than I ever thought I might. And I can't fight this feelin' anymore I've forgotten what I started fightin' for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore And throw away the oars forever. 'Cause I can't fight this feelin' anymore I've forgotten what I started fightin' for. And if I have to crawl upon the floor Or come crashin' through your door Baby I can't fight this feelin' anymore. My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you I've been runnin' around in circles in my mind. And it always seems that I'm followin' you girl 'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find. And even as I wander I'm keepin' you in sight And I can't fight this feelin' anymore 


	6. Sleep On It

Chapter 6: Sleep On It  
  
A very short chapter.  
  
Jess left the bridge a half hour after Rory, which was at 11:30. They always got so  
  
caught up in their discussions that they lost track of time. Thankfully Rory, always being  
  
Rory set her watch to go off when she had to leave. Jess was so awake and alive he  
  
really didn't want to go back to the diner. But he knew if he didn't get back soon Luke  
  
would probably send out a search party, or worse, restrict him to work and school. He  
  
wasn't worried about seeing Rory, she and her mom were always in the diner, but he  
  
hated being told where he could and could not be. Despite his internal disputes, he went  
  
back to the diner. He went in quietly in case Luke was already asleep and laid on his bed.  
  
He tried reading but his mind wouldn't concentrate on the words written on the page,  
  
they kept going back to Rory. He finally decided to try sleeping. He stuck his hands in  
  
his pockets to empty them and his right retrieved the small blue piece of paper. He  
  
smiled to himself, like he had his own secret with Rory. He picked up his book and  
  
placed the sheet in between the pages as a bookmark. He knew that every time he read,  
  
she would be the first thing he thought of when he removed the marker. He liked that  
  
idea. He finished changing and he went to sleep with changing and he went to sleep with  
  
fresh memories of Rory's face and the sound of her voice still ringing in his ears.  
  
* * *  
  
Rory got home at 11:35. Her mom was already asleep but she decided to keep what  
  
happened tonight to her self. At least until they officially got together. She wasn't sure  
  
what Lorelei's reaction about the whole thing would be anyway. She had said that she  
  
would give Jess a chance, but not as her boyfriend. Rory knew Lorelei only wanted the  
  
best for her, but above all else, she wanted her daughter to be happy. 


	7. What's the scoop?

Those Quirky Gilmores Chapter Seven: What's the Scoop?

Rory awoke with an immediate smile on her face, her thoughts automatically going to last night's events. She wanted to remember everything, but mostly, she just wanted to see Jess again.

Luke woke up and went down to the diner to find the lights already on, coffee already made and Jess settnig up the place settings on the counter.

"Who the hell are you?" Luke asked in mock confusion.

"What?" Jess asked his uncle.

"Who are you?" Luke asked again. "Who let you into my diner?"

"I was up early," Jess explained, "I figured I'd get an early start down here."

"What time did you get in last night?"

Hesitating, Jess answered, "About midnight."

"And so it's 5 O'clock now, what time did you get to sleep?" he inquired.

"Didn't really get too much sleep."

"Why's that?" he asked quickly. "You and Rory have a fight last night?"

"No," Jess answered, "actually it wa..." he realized what he was saying and he stopped.

"What?" Luke asked interested. "It was what?"

"Nothing." Jess dodged the question, he didn't know exactly what the answer was.

"Jess, if I find out..." Luke began before Jess cut him off.

"Why do you always assume the worst? I did nothing wrong." Jess defended. "In fact, I'll be you ten dollars that she's pretty damn happy when she comes in here."

"Again," Luke started, "I ask, what'd you do?"

"To make her happy?" Jess gave his uncle a stern look.

"Exactly."

"Is this the new crime? Man. I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't." Jess went back to setting the tables.

"Do what?" Luke asked. "Don't what? Jess, did something happen?"

Jess was getting annoyed, he said, "I gotta go stock the back room."

"Jess?" Luke said as his nephew walked away. "Jess!"

He gave up and began doing his morning routine for opening the diner.

Four hours later.

Luke looked up at the bell to see the one face he never got tired of serving. Lorelai sat down on the stool in front of him and said, "I know something you don't know."

Amused at her usual game Luke said, "I probably don't want to know."

"Oh, I think you'll want to know." Lorelai gave him her most convincing smile.

"If this is like the last time, I really didn't want to know that Kirk waxed his legs."

"No no, it's nothing like that... even though THAT was funny and I can't believe you wouldn't want to know that." she gave him an aghast look.

"Do you want coffee or not?" Luke said picking up a mug.

"You're asking moi if I want coffee?" she said slightly offended.

"Is that a no?" he asked, "because I can get you something else."

She put on her cutest little girl voice, "That's a please please with sugar on top!"

He gave her a grin and poured her a cup.

"Hey!" she remembered, "you changed the subject!"

"A fruitless effort in hopes you would forget."

"Well," Lorelai said, leaning in close to him, "Rory and Jess had a talk last night."

Luke suddenly remembered Jess's odd behavior. "Oh yea, I was gonna ask you about that."

"Really?! So you know?"

"Know what? Jess wouldn't tell me."

"Did you really expect him to?" Lorelai asked seriously. "I mean c'mon, the kid doesn't talk about the weather let alone a relationship."

"Wait," Luke began, "relationship? Are they dating?"

"Well... I don't know exactly, but I know they met last night and I know I couldn't remove the coat hanger moulding Rory's face into a smile this morning." she explained.

"So you know..."

"I got pretty much nothin'?" she answered.

"But she'll tell you right?" he persued.

"If she wants."

"But she tells you everything!" Luke was getting impatient.

"Well," she said, "not EVERYTHING."

Luke gave her a look telling her he knew she was wrong.

"I'll have the scoop for you tomorrow." she said.


	8. Theme song for chapter 7

I forgot to add a song theme to the last chapter... so here it is, "The Morning After" by Peel

And our blood would never rise  
And our hearts hung out to dry  
And we played our cancerous lives  
....here we are the morning after  
And we all felt the rope  
And we wanted to let go  
But we found a grain of love   
....here we go the morning after  
Shine and glow  
Turning from sand to gold  
Now leaving the life we know  
Hooked off; we're freaks and angles  
And it all seemed black and white  
And all wrong it felt like right  
And it kicked us from inside  
....here we are the morning after  
And doors slammed pitch black night  
And our fathers cut the lines  
But we all carried lights  
....here we go the morning after  
(I feel - relief....ah-ah..)  
Shine and glow  
Turning from sand to gold  
Now leaving the life we know  
Hooked off; we're freaks and angles


	9. This Kiss

Those Quirky Gilmores Chapter Eight: This Kiss

Rory sat in class later that day and heard her beeper going of in her purse. She checked the number and smiled. It was Jess. The events of last night kept reeling in her mind as if she couldn't really believe it, as if it wasn't real. She didn't do things like that. She wasn't aggressive, well not about boys. She hadn't risked her heart in the chance of getting it hurt before. Well, except when she told Dean she loved him for the first time, but he had said it first. She never just put herself out there to feel vulnerable, but she liked it. It made her feel alive and it was exciting, and Jess brought out that girl in her. She loved that about Jess, he made life interesting and exciting in her otherwise quiet world. He stirred things up. With Dean it was make-out, watch movies, make-out, talk about… what DID they talk about? But with Jess it was, books, movies, picnics, sleigh rides, snowmen, car rides, magic tricks, fake murder scenes and on and on.

"Miss Gilmore!" she snapped out of her Jess stupor to find the teacher standing next to her.

"Yes?" she felt the heat in her face rise as she looked around to see the class looking at her.

"Miss Gilmore the use of electrical equipment is forbidden from the classroom area." The teacher said sternly looking down on her.

"Yes," Rory began feeling more embarrassed. "Sorry, it won't happen again." She quickly put her beeper away and began paying attention.

When she got off the bus, she began walking to the inn but stopped when she felt a tap on the shoulder.

"So do you always ignore people waiting for you at the bus stop?" Jess asked from behind her.

She smiled at the sound of his voice and turned. "I find that any distractions from the bus to the Inn weaken my goal that is to actually reach my destination, being the Inn."

"Oh I get it, I'm a distraction." Jess said with mock offense.

"If it makes you feel better you're better then most other distractions. Like Kirk, he's just an annoying distraction. And Miss Patty, she's an annoying distraction. The trees, now they're nice distractions…"

Jess cut her off with a kiss. Rory looked at him with surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I was trying to distract you from talking about distractions."

"Nice distraction." She said and suddenly realized that he just kissed her and was automatically nervous. She wrapped her arms around her waist and dragged her eyes to the ground.

After a little bit Jess asked, "so is everything ok?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"So then why are you suddenly starting a love affair with the contents of the ground?" he asked with some amusement and confusion.

"Um… I just…" she tried.

"No I get it." He said, seemingly coming to some conclusion he didn't like.

She shot her head up and looked at him. "No Jess, it's not… it's just… well…"

"Listen, I thought we came to some sort of I don't know consensus last night about something, I guess I was wrong." He said and started to walk away.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. When she pulled away she said, "What I was TRYING to say was that I was just shocked at the spontaneity. It wasn't bad, not at all, just wow…." She said trying to catch her breath.

"Sooo you're saying…. You like spontaneity?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm saying I like spontaneity, and this." She said as she kissed him.

Theme song: First Kiss by They Might Be Giants

The morning  
Alarm rings  
I'm asleep but she's talking to me  
She's walking 'round wearing all of my clothes  
But we decided long ago  
We'd build a time machine and go

How 'bout another, first kiss kiss kiss yeah  
I want another first kiss

Other women were to sentimental  
Always worrying about their hair  
Got tired of wasting all my time  
now I'm not worrying at all

How 'bout another, first kiss kiss kiss yeah  
I want another first kiss kiss kiss yeah  
I want another first kiss

The clock rings,  
she's waiting,  
I could tell you we belong together  
I could tell you you belong with me  
But we've run out of things to say  
And we'll be happy anyway, so

How 'bout another first kiss kiss kiss yeah  
I want another first kiss kiss kiss yeah  
I want another first kiss.


End file.
